


What's Wrong With Secretary Do?

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Office, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secretaries, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Kim Jongin would do anything to keep his little secretary by his side, even if it means getting married to him.





	What's Wrong With Secretary Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 187  
> Prompt: Jongin cannot function without his secretary, kyungsoo, so he offers him marriage just to keep him by his side.  
> Couple: Jongin / Kyungsoo  
> Rating: PG - 13, NC - 17  
> Warning: Brief mentions of almost committed rape
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Originally written for exowedding!au The fest is supposed to start during this 2nd week of Feb 2019 but BUT the mods and the fest went MIA since Nov 2018. I have DM them through twitter and sent emails but no response was given. I believe this fest is cancelled like noonediethistime!au fest. To the prompter, I really hope that you can find and read this fic. I have read the webtoon and watched the drama series and decided that I would NOT follow the exact storyline. While there are differences, there are also similarities. Do look out for them! This fic was a wild ride as I am quite inept at the rom-com but I gave it my best shot. I hope you would treasure this as much as I do! 
> 
> P.S I do not have a beta reader so forgive me for any mistakes! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE DAY FOLKS!

**도비서가 왜그럴까?**  
**What’s wrong with Secretary Do?**

* * *

 

  
  
**제1화: Behind every successful man is a secretary?**

 

  
Kim Jongin has never malfunctioned in his entire life until this very day. The letter which sits atop his desk looks like a menace out to seek his doom. It is white in colour, smells of cinnamon spice, and is folded neatly in a black envelope. There is only one person who has the nerves to pull a stunt like this.

 

Tearing the letter open, Jongin is greeted by rows of neat words written in classic Parker Jotter black ink. The man doesn’t bother reading. He has an inkling of what it’s about anyway.

  
_Lastly, I would do my very best to help you in ensuring a smooth transition. Rest assured that I would find you a suitable replacement before I leave. Until then, I will continue to perform my duty as your head secretary._

  
_Sincerely,  
Do Kyungsoo_

  
_P.S. I have taken an early leave today. I would most likely be uncontactable for the rest of the evening. Have a nice day, CEO Kim._

  
That little fucker. Jongin crushes the paper. Fuming, he reaches for the intercom and punches down on the dial pad. The line beeps for a few seconds. Once connected, the CEO snarls into the receiver.

  
“Where the fuck is Secretary Do?”

 

//

Meet Secretary Do. Head secretary of the one and only interim CEO of Kim Enterprise. The tiny man has followed the young business prodigy around for seven solid years. Kim is notorious for his ever-changing business tactics but there is one constant that revolves around him. That is none other than a man by the name of Do Kyungsoo.

  
No matter how competent and domineering he appears in front of millions of eyes, Kim Jongin would never be perfect without the trustworthy aid of his secretary. The younger man is his shadow, his confidant, the one and only person who could put up with his temper.

  
For the record, the twenty-nine-year-old male has the highest tolerance when it comes to the CEO. The young corporation boss has lashed out at many floundering employees. He has watched them retreat with teary eyes as he sends them packing but nothing would amount to the number of times Do Kyungsoo has been yelled at. Yet, the younger man perseveres. He assists the executive’s every need and want diligently. Every task given to him is executed perfectly.

  
Secretary Do could pretty much be an addition to the world’s seven wonders. Without Kyungsoo, Jongin thinks, his life would be an utter mess.

  
Like right now.

  
Kim Jongin doesn’t recall what he has added to his coffee, probably some vodka he found in the safe. It is an effort to alleviate a headache coming his way. Sadly, it backfires. The bitter taste only worsens the pain and his frustration only grows stronger.

  
The CEO is already four years into his interim term and the official inauguration is just a few months away. Kyungsoo knows very well how Jongin can hardly function without him. Yet, out of all these times, his secretary chooses to perform a Houdini act. At this crucial juncture of his career. Resignation? Ha! There is only so much bullshit Jongin would take.

  
An hour has passed by since Do Kyungsoo has vanished off the surface of the earth. It’s an exaggeration but his secretary’s absence troubles him greatly. The tycoon paces back and forth in the office. Jongin grows more and more frustrated.

 

Outside the CEO’s office, Seungwan is having a meltdown at the counter. Kim Jongin doesn't appreciate her lack of knowledge on Do Kyungsoo’s whereabouts. In fact, the mogul looks angry, livid and murderous.

  
_If anything, call the Vice President._

  
The yellow memo is her only saviour right now. Desperate, poor Seungwan dials the number.

 

//

“A little birdie told me Secretary Do has resigned. I  guess I am right.”

  
“What do you want, Park?”

  
“Is that vodka? Man, Kyungsoo really got you wrapped around his little fingers.”

  
“If you’re here to laugh at my misery, I advise you to make yourself scarce.”

  
“I see that our Jongin still has the same old shitty attitude. You know, I was going to tell you where your little princess is—”

  
The younger fists Chanyeol’s collar and holds him up against the walls. “Where the fuck is he now?” Jongin hisses. His older cousin smirks at him teasingly before he clears his throat. “You have to let me go first, honey.”

 

The taller man turns to straighten his tie when the young magnate shrugs him off. “Word of mouth tell me that Do Kyungsoo has dinner plans tonight. Apparently, he is going on a blind date.”

  
Jongin gawks. _Dates? Romance? Kyungsoo?_ So his secretary is actually serious about what he said a week ago.

  
“Aren’t you going to ask me where they are dining or are you planning to flip all the restaurant chains in Korea to seek your princess out?” The Vice President leans against the doorway, waving a flashy business card in his hands.

  
Jongin would kill to wipe off that smug look on his cousin’s face but he currently has an urgent matter at hand to attend to. “Stop calling him a princess.” He seethes at Chanyeol before snatching the card from the blonde’s hands.

  
“Call me if you get Kyungsoo back.” The taller man waves him off. “I would love to see Baekhyun come after your ass if he finds out that you’ve ruined the date he has set up for his best friend.”

 

  
  
//

The dining establishment turns out to be a fancy western restaurant in Itaewon. Jongin can smell the rich when he steps in but the man knows no one is half as affluent as him in the entire of Seoul.

  
The mogul presents himself impeccably in Dior Homme. He leans over the service counter and flashes his million dollar smile at the receptionist. “Do you have a reservation under Park Baekhyun?”

  
Today, he would use all of his wiles to get Kyungsoo back to work, even if it means he has to have to pull the most ludicrous stunt ever.

 

  
  
_A week prior_

  
  
_“What do you mean you want to resign?”_

  
_“With all due respect sir, I—”_

 

_“Is it about the salary? I could raise it up real quick, double that zero behind.”_

  
_“You see, money is not a problem, sir—”_

_“Ah, you've got an issue with the working hours? You could leave the earliest by five, okay, how about four thirty?”_

 

_“Sir!” Kyungsoo knocks hard on the glass desk to gain the man’s attention. The young billionaire snaps his head around and finally drops the newspapers in front of him. “Yes, Secretary Do? What more excuses do you have up your sleeves?”_

  
_“It's not about the job, sir. It's about me. I'm nearing thirty, sir.” Kyungsoo murmurs under his breath. His feet tap the floor restlessly. Stripping his glasses, the mogul quirks his brows. “So? Age is just a number, Kyungsoo.”_

  
_“Not to me, sir. As you can see, I've been serving you for the past seven years and never have I gone on a date, sir. Not even once.” Kyungsoo chews his lips nervously, gauging Jongin's reaction. For fuck's sake, he isn't supposed to discuss the lack of romance in his life with anyone. Especially his boss._

 

_“Are you looking for love, Do?” The CEO taps his fingers against the glass table, eyes shifting from the printed headlines to Kyungsoo who is breaking out in cold sweat. “Well, if you put it that way, yes, sir.” The secretary pushes up the spectacles sliding off his nose while he clears his throat._

  
_“You can go and date. I will give you a couple of weeks off.” Jongin shrugs the matter off like it’s nothing, but the pointed look Kyungsoo is giving him is making him regret saying. “Is that too little? How about a month? You can come back in time for my inauguration ceremony, right?”_

  
_“Sir, I’m sure that the team would guide you well,” Kyungsoo pushes the button further. “In fact, you won’t even need me there.” The CEO clasps his hands together and prays he isn’t coming off as desperate. “I really don’t get it. I, Kim Jongin, the sole heir of Kim Enterprise, am giving you things which I wouldn’t even offer to anyone, but you want nothing of them?”_

  
_“No, sir, I simply don’t covet such things.” Kyungsoo shakes his head firmly. Jongin rubs his temples. He can sense a headache coming. “So what do you exactly want, Secretary Do?” The young magnate huffs, brushing the hair which has fallen into his eyes._

 

_There is a momentary silence. Kyungsoo’s voice picks up bravely after. “I want my life sir,” The smaller sounds determined, “Not that of a secretary or that of a son of a family, but just a life of Do Kyungsoo.”_

  
_“You’re severing our seven years of partnership because of that?” Jongin presses on further._

  
_“It seems so, sir,” Kyungsoo persists, refusing to back down, “I want to meet someone, settle down and have my own kids.”_

  
_“So you want to quit your job to get married?” The executive’s words are met with a resolute ‘yes’ from his little secretary. Jongin wants to bang his head against the wall. “Is that how much you want to get married?” Another resounding ‘yes’ is chirped from the smaller man._

 

_Two can play the game, Jongin thinks._

  
_“Okay, you may keep your job.” The young magnate states his utmost ultimatum. For the first time, he doesn't think twice before saying, “I, Kim Jongin,” It sounds crazy but desperate times do call for drastic measures, “Will marry you.”_

 

  
  
//

Kyungsoo isn’t one to judge quickly but his date is late by exactly three minutes—an act Jongin would never forgive anyone for. _Why are you thinking about that bastard?_ The brunet mentally scolds himself. It’s frightening how Kim Jongin has become a part of his life, so huge of a part that Kyungsoo barely has room to think for himself. Wherever he goes, the man is always there. _Not to mention Kim Jongin actually offered to marry him. Such nerves!_  
  
The sound of a chair pulled out cuts Kyungsoo’s train of thoughts.

  
“Sorry, I got stuck in traffic,” The man before him is almost unreal, standing dapper in his designer suit—a dark blue Ermenegildo Zegna which the brunet instantly recognises. He would be what Kyungsoo calls a Greek god.

 

“Nice to meet you,” The ginger head extends a hand to Kyungsoo, “I’m Oh Sehun.” Enchanted, Kyungsoo falls short of words but he quickly composes himself. “Do Kyungsoo here.”

 

They sit down after a brief exchange of words. Sehun drops a mention of Baekhyun, finally introducing himself as an editorial model, but Kyungsoo catches on fast that his date is indeed the heir to Oh Holdings.  
  
“I work as a head secretary, but not for very long now.” Sehun raises a brow but drops it when Kyungsoo adds on. “I’m quitting soon, in a couple of weeks.” It’s a little too fast to share the news with someone whom he just met, especially when Sehun has yet to ask him out on another date but Kyungsoo thinks it’s better to start openly.

  
“May I ask whom do you work for?”  
  
“The Kim’s. Specifically their youngest son.”  
  
“Ah,” The twirling glass in the young Oh’s hands comes to a halt. “As in Kim Jongin?” The man proceeds to sip on his Merlot with such grace Kyungsoo thinks he can probably teach the young Kim a thing or two on wine etiquette.  
  
The model then sets his glass down and leans forward across the table. Kyungsoo’s nose twitches at the waft of Jo Malone from the man. “Such an interesting man you work for,” The secretary doesn’t know what to make of that cheeky grin on the other’s face. “What if I say, right now, your boss is in this restaurant, watching us from a few tables behind and plotting my murder in his head?”

  
Kyungsoo blinks his eyes. Once. Twice.

  
“Sorry what?”  
  
“Three o’clock to your left. Two seats down. He’s probably behind a menu.”

  
Kyungsoo squints hard and stares past Sehun’s bored eyes. His own eyes zero on a man. A man who is deadly familiar in his dark suit, the very suit Kyungsoo has picked up from the customs a few days ago. The young magnate has his legs crossed over one another. Indeed, baby Kim is behind a menu which is flipped upside down.  
  
Kyungsoo rubs his eyes again. The man, now brooding over the overpriced Italian words, is still there.  
  
_Fuck._

  
The secretary looks again. This time, Jongin’s eyes meet his own. The man tosses him a murderous glare. Kyungsoo swallows thickly and tries not to picture his death.

  
“Okay, you should cut the staring contest.” The young Oh waves a fork in front of Kyungsoo who is visibly shaken. “Frankly speaking, I’m not keen on this date. I just happen to owe Baekhyun one too many favours.” Sehun finally drops the truth. “And I’m pretty sure you’re not into this either.” Kyungsoo’s mouth runs dry at the model’s blunt words.

  
The frown on Sehun’s face morphs into a mischievous smile. Kyungsoo nervously gulps down his glass of water. He is pretty sure he isn’t going to like whatever tricks the younger has up his sleeves. Popping an olive into his mouth, Sehun begins scheming. “How about we play a game? Let’s see, we will pretend to have a good date, tease your jealous boy, help him grow a pair to ask you out and then I will be on my way to see Joonmyun, how’s that?”  
  
“Excuse me? I...Mr Kim…We’re not dating,” Kyungsoo gawks at Sehun, scandalized. “And you’re dating his older brother?”

  
“Surprise surprise!” The young Oh sing songs while he dabs his mouth dry with a napkin. “Jongin is a good kid but,” Sehun babbles on, “I always have a thing for older men so yeah, baby Kim is all yours.” Speaking of which, his boss hasn’t moved from his table, still mulling over the list of dishes he can’t name.

  
“I said we’re not dating.”

  
“That’s what everyone says.”

  
Kyungsoo stabs a fork into his steak and glares at Sehun. The male stays unfazed and continues to sport the smug look on his face proudly. “Need a smoke break,” The young Oh excuses himself from the table. “We’ll work this thing out when I come back. Stay put, Secretary Do.”  
  
Grumbling, Kyungsoo chugs down the last bit of wine. He wills himself not to roam his eyes over the few tables at the back. From the glass windows, he spots the man fiddling with the watch on his wrist. A frown mars the mogul’s face as he continues to sulk over his own glass of wine.  
  
A few seconds in and Kim Jongin figures out Oh Sehun is stuck in the toilet, leaving Do Kyungsoo alone at the table. The executive weighs things out. The urge to walk over and drag the tiny man out of the restaurant is there but his pride tells him otherwise.

  
Do Kyungsoo is nervously chewing on his nails again. Jongin finds himself staring. At the table, Kyungsoo fixes his hair and straightens out his suit. The thought of Secretary Do trying to look presentable for someone else irks Jongin. The nerves of Oh fucking Sehun.  
  
Speaking of the devil, the young Oh waltzes back with hands in his pockets. The model stops a few steps away from Jongin’s table, smirks and winks at his friend before strutting over to his own.  
  
“It’s awfully crooked.” The very first thing Kyungsoo notices when the young heir reaches their table is the necktie hung askew on him. “Let me help,” Kyungsoo’s body reacts on instincts. He reaches out for the taller male’s tie. His fingers work expertly around the lopsided tie. Kyungsoo almost finishes tying the knot when—  
  
“SECRETARY DO!”  
  
Kyungsoo flinches. By the time he snaps his head up, a hand all too familiar is wrapped around his, prying his fingers off Sehun’s tie.  
  
“S-S-Sir?”  
  
“Are you that desperate to get married?” The young magnate hisses into his ears. Kyungsoo’s legs wobble at the snarling tone. He shakes his head meekly. He prays Jongin won’t drop him into a sea of sharks or something later.  
  
“And you,” Kim Jongin turns to the model with a scowl, “What are you doing here, trying to flirt with my fiancé? Don’t you have better errands to run, like put my brother on your to-do list or something?”  
  
Oh Sehun looks half surprised half impressed, probably because baby Kim has sort of given his blessings to Joonmyun and him. “Now that you say it, I do have better things to do like your brother.”  
  
“Don’t worry, the dinner is on me!” The young heir waves his card cheekily but he bolts out like a lightning as soon as Jongin bares his teeth at him.  
  
_#babykimisgettingmarried_ trends on their corporate Twitter page a few minutes later, courtesy of Oh Sehun after he publishes the news on his own social account.  
  
They were in Jongin’s car when the press rings Kyungsoo’s phone. The CEO snatches the device from the smaller male and growls into the receiver. “Stop calling my fiancé and yes, we’re getting married and none of you scandal-hungry paparazzi is allowed to ruin it!” The phone then drops onto Kyungsoo’s lap with a thud.

  
//

  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Jongin chases after his secretary who has stormed out of the car. “Home, sir.” Do Kyungsoo brakes his feet and meets the mogul with a hardened gaze. “I’ll be very busy tonight sir, telling the media that this whole engagement thing of yours is nothing but a groundless rumour and that you and Mr Oh were highly inebriated during your discussion.”  
  
Jongin can tell the other is trying not to freak out despite the blank look in his eyes. “Are you trying to ruin my image? Those tabloids will trash me out as a drunkard,” The young Kim presses.

“You, sir, you brought this upon yourself,” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, “And sir, you’ve implicated an innocent man who unluckily happens to be me. Thank you very much, sir.” The truth in Kyungsoo’s words stings Jongin but the CEO has too much pride to give in.  
  
“You said you want to get married!”  
  
“Yes, sir. Just not to you.”  
  
“But I personally offered myself. You should be honoured!”  
  
“That’s the thing about you, sir. You don’t care for anyone but yourself. I’m tired of taking care of someone who sees no one but himself. You are nothing but a self-centred jerk! That’s exactly why I want to quit this job!”  
  
Do Kyungsoo’s face is awfully red when he finishes. His shoulders are shaking in anger. His eyes glare defiantly at the man whom he has worked for the past seven years. Jongin doesn’t lash out at him. The CEO stands wordless, quiet and brooding. “Have a good night, sir.” The brunet gives a curt bow and takes off promptly.

A hand pulls him back.  
  
“Three more months. Just three.” The young Kim hates how vulnerable he sounds. “I need you to stay with this selfish jerk until his inauguration. After that, you can go. I’ll never bother you again. I promise.”  
  
Do Kyungsoo stares back at him, still doubting.  
  
“Please,” Jongin finds himself pleading.  
  
Do Kyungsoo stalls. One second. Two. The younger man takes a wary step towards Jongin. He stops momentarily amid the blinking street lights. Kyungsoo looks up, brushes a fallen leaf off Jongin’s crown and finally relents, muttering out a soft ‘okay’.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
**제2화: Keeping Up With The Kims**

  
  
Morning finds Kyungsoo collapsed on the couch. Jongin doesn’t fare much better either. His giant frame is draped over the ottoman, face pressed between two cushions.  
  
By the time an electronic ding rings at the front door, followed by the sound of security code being punched in, Kyungsoo is barely awake himself, trying to grope for his pants because they are, shockingly, missing from his body.  
  
“This is not what you think—”  
  
“Whoa there, I didn’t know you guys have already started on your honeymoon…”  
  
Park fucking Chanyeol strides in the very moment Kyungsoo is wiggling himself into a pair of sweatpants he found in the laundry, his own trousers still nowhere to be seen.  
  
“And no, Kyungsoo, this is exactly what I think.” A pillow then sails at the man who remains asleep in his lair, now half sprawled over the floor. Jongin scratches his head with a scowl and sits up grouchily.  
  
“Pictures of you two leaked last night and nope, not the one at Itaewon but these—you guys were seen entering Jongin’s apartment in Apgujeong late at night.” Chanyeol drops the photos onto his cousin’s lap.  
  
The secretary waddles over and snatches a picture for himself.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
“He was just sending me off,” Jongin mumbles from his post-sleep. The man is half naked so Kyungsoo throws him a shirt. “Which Kyungsoo isn’t seen coming out of your apartment until now?” Chanyeol substantiates, “Given the fact that you two announced your marriage last night…this only adds fuel to the fire.”  
  
Both men groan into their palms. Everything comes back to them. It is all Kim Jongin’s fault. Kyungsoo didn’t plan to stay over but his boss insisted. The man wanted to seal their deal over some wine.

 

Kyungsoo still hasn’t figured out the story of where his pants had gone but Jongin and he indeed emptied an entire bottle of Château Margaux. They somehow ended up in the living room where they are found in the morning.

  
It takes a minute for Kim Jongin to peel his eyes open, tug hard at his hair and mutter a _fuck_ beneath his breath.

//

  
They spill the truth to Chanyeol because there isn’t much the two can do, except to add another head in to save their asses.  
  
“Wait, you’re telling me this is all a setup?” Just when Kyungsoo thinks the Vice President can’t be more moronic, Park Chanyeol is already on the floor laughing at their misery.  
  
“You’re not being helpful, Park,” Jongin grumbles over his yoghurt and kicks the man sprawled on the tiles. “Think of something, you bird brain!”  
  
“Let’s see, Kyungsoo can stick to his three months deal.” Chanyeol gets off the floor. “But the news of your marriage can’t be helped. You need to actually get the fuck on with it before the media finds out and the whole Kim clan comes after your asses.”  
  
Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. He doesn’t like where this is heading.  
  
“A year. You guys need to be in a pretend marriage for a year.”  
  
“A year?”  
  
“Well, we’re talking about making the whole thing believable for everyone—the press, the public and your old folks. Speaking about your family Jongin, Mama Kim called me last night.” The blonde hands the young Kim his phone where a saved video call plays.  
  
Madame Kim is lounging on her beach chair. “I’m so happy that brat is ready to settle down and what a wonderful choice! I’ve been eyeing on Secretary Do for a while. He would make a lovely addition to the family,” The old woman is grinning from ear to ear, “Plus I heard that he is a carrier. More baby Kims for us!”  
  
Kyungsoo is rather disturbed by the fact that Jongin’s mother has hired a PI on him, given that his birth status has been left out for the most part of his job selection process.  
  
“Tell my son we’ll see him at the courthouse on Monday. As for the wedding, I’ve already got some plans in mind.” Madame Kim ends her call with a toast of margarita. Jongin blanches. Monday means the day after tomorrow and he has yet to figure out Kyungsoo’s favourite colour.

  
//

  
  
They turn up at the courthouse on Monday. Kyungsoo suggests they play Twenty Questions on the way to get to know each other, just in case people start asking. Jongin loses badly because he hardly knows anything about his secretary. It is even more embarrassing because Kyungsoo knows everything about him.

  
By the time their Bentley pulls over at the vestibule, Jongin has memorised a thing or two. Kyungsoo stops him near the front desk, tiptoeing to adjust Jongin’s tie. The businessman mumbles a 'thanks'. He then awkwardly reaches over and links their hands together. “From now on, I don’t want to see you fixing any tie other than mine, do you understand?”  
  
Do Kyungsoo stares wide-eyed at the mogul but he gives Jongin a small nod. _Trust the man to bring up the tie fiasco back at Itaewon._ The CEO misses the blush on his secretary’s cheeks.  
  
The two sign the papers in the witness of the Parks and Madame Kim. Jongin’s father doesn’t attend. Elder Kim is unfortunately down with a bad migraine after their trip. The old woman is weeping tears of joy by the time Kyungsoo and her son complete the registering of their marriage, fake marriage per se because Chanyeol has bribed the administrator beforehand.  
  
“We don’t want anything fancy, Mother. In fact, we’re not going to hold a ceremony at all.” Jongin states sternly. He proceeds to wipe the old lady’s tears like a dutiful son he is. “If you are going to make a big fuss about this, I’m going to move out to America and you will never get to hold your grandkids.”  
  
Kyungsoo pales at the mention of children but he manages an assuring smile on his face when Madame Kim pecks him on his cheeks, thanking him for getting together with Jongin. “The board is going to be pleased to know that their soon-to-be CEO is a committed man,” The old woman ushers them both in for a hug, “I’m so proud of both of you.”

  
//

  
They manage to worm their way out of a honeymoon because the inauguration is down to two months away and the whole management team is kept busier than ever.  
  
The office gossips finally die down when people learn of their marriage. Their CEO is officially off the market, judging by the sight of a pair of identical Cartier that sits on both their boss and Secretary Do’s ring fingers.  
  
Kyungsoo is reinstated to his post, having his departure postponed for another three months. Kim Jongin is pleased with how things turn out. Secretary Do is back at his side to assist him. He doesn’t mind the fact that Kyungsoo is moving in and living with him for another nine months. Hopefully, Chanyeol would manage to conjure a feasible idea in time on why they decide to divorce each other.

  
Besides, the young Kim knows how much of a great cook Do Kyungsoo is. At least he isn’t going to starve himself. It’s better than getting married to those gold digging corporate first daughters.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is tasked with a headache of finding a replacement for his now husband. Frankly speaking, he believes Seungwan is up for the job. The girl just needs more time to learn the ropes. For now, Kyungsoo just has to sit in those boring interviews scheduled for the selection of other candidates.

  
That aside, another major pain in his ass now is getting acquainted with the entire Kim Clan. Kim Minseok, the eldest son, decides to return from his Shanghai branch upon his baby brother’s marriage news. And then there is ‘Raised in America Girl’, Katy Kim, as she prefers to be called, is flying across the globe to meet her brother’s spouse. Not to forget Kim Joonmyun who has finally decided to out his four-year relationship with the young Oh. The man is back from Japan and is visiting baby Kim for the day.  
  
It is Tuesday and Joonmyun invites them for a brunch in Insadong because he is a man of arts and culture. Kyungsoo grows restless by the time they arrive at the restaurant. Jongin squeezes their joined hands and tells him to relax.

 

Reaching their reserved booth, the CEO pulls his chair out for him while Kyungsoo casts a nervous glance at the gorgeous man in front of him. Kim Joonmyun is a quiet but a charming man, one who seems incompatible with someone like Oh Sehun but Kyungsoo figures opposites do attract.

 

“I’ve heard things about you but I guess Jongin has left out something,” Kim Joonmyun extends a hand, “You are quite a pretty little thing yourself, Kyungsoo.” The compliment makes the brunet blush. Jongin snatches the chance to kiss his hand, lips touching his knuckles delicately. “He is and that’s why I feel protective.” Kyungsoo is caught off guard. He tells himself that it is all an act. Somehow, he can’t ignore the fluttering feeling in his heart.

 

“Anyway, congrats on your marriage.” Joonmyun offers them a toast. It is a relief because the approving smile on the man’s face says that he is sold by their act.

  
One down. Two more to go.

  
//

 

Sunday finds Do Kyungsoo at the Kims party. A baby is pillowed against his chest. The tiny one curls his stubby fingers around Kyungsoo’s thumb and proceeds to suckle on the tip.

 

Jongin wades his way through the guests to find his husband carrying his five months old nephew. The younger man resembles an angel as he cradles the infant in his arms. Jongin smiles fondly at the sight.

 

“There you are Jongdeok,” The CEO quickly sidles up next to his husband and his nephew, “How are you doing, bud?” He then leans down to smooch the tiny boy on his chubby cheeks. The baby gurgles at his touch, pulling at Jongin’s ears with his grabby hands.

 

A camera clicks on their left. Jongin cracks a smile when he spots his eldest brother behind the lens. “Man, you two look like his parents.” Minseok slides into the seat adjacent to them. He greets his brother’s husband. “How do you find the party, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Lovely,” The younger man says as he stares adoringly at Jongdeok on his lap. The baby grins toothless and bounces lightly on Kyungsoo’s thighs, happy that he has found his favourite person off the guest list. “He’s such an angel,” Kyungsoo coos as he hands Minseok back his son. Jongdeok makes a noise of disapproval but relaxes when he recognises his father.

 

A man with high cheekbones and sparkly eyes joins them later. Minseok transfers his son over to his mother. “He likes you,” Jongdae, Minseok’s husband, says while he rocks his sleepy baby in his arms. “I heard you’re also a carrier,” Jongdae doesn’t miss how his son’s eyes calmly observe Kyungsoo’s doll-like features. “From what I see, you’re going to be a great mother someday.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks redden at the comment. He shyly laughs it off. “I’m hoping for two actually,” From the side, Jongin hooks an arm around the younger male’s waist and rests his chin atop his shoulders. “A boy and a girl would be nice.” Kyungsoo casts the older man a pointed look but Jongin simply mouths a soft ‘just play along’.

  
But everyone knows there is only a thin line between playing pretend and falling in love.

 

//

 

As a secretary, Do Kyungsoo has yet to step foot into the executive’s million dollars home in Gangnam. It is a penthouse. Jongin purchases it after he has decided to lease his place out in Apgujeong.

 

Living with the former richest bachelor of Seoul has its perks. Kim Jongin owns the Seoul skyline. His apartment is an envy with those polished floor-length glass windows and a veranda right at the top of a sixty-five storey building. Half the floors belong to the said man. Nights like these in Gangnam, Kyungsoo loves how the city twinkles underneath his feet and the way the moon glows in his eyes.

 

His favourite part of the house is no doubt the kitchen. It is spotless, partly because Kim Jongin is inept at cooking. The man does stock up his fridge. It’s the only thing he survives on if the chef happens to call in sick and he doesn’t feel like having any delivery or takeouts.

 

Kyungsoo takes up ownership of the kitchen pretty fast, not that the young Kim has any complaints. The younger male always surprises him with his cooking. He would whip out the most mouthwatering dishes. The best way through a man’s heart is his stomach. Jongin has to agree with that.

 

They do sleep in separate rooms. After all, the whole thing is a pretty much an orchestrated act. Jongin has put strict restrictions on his family dropping by at his house. They certainly do not want any probing into their lives, especially when their marriage is a fraud.

 

The arrangement does not last very long.

 

“Yerim is staying over this weekend.” Kim Jongin drops the bomb on Friday. Kyungsoo could barely process his words but the CEO is up on his feet. The older man begins moving his secretary’s things out of the guest room into the master bedroom.

 

“Come on, we don’t want her to snitch on us,” The young magnate convinces, “The only way is for you to sleep in the same room as me.” The excuse is smooth but Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin is going to let him take the couch. Sharing a bed with his boss sounds like a bad idea.

 

“I’ll camp in the study or something,” Jongin insists, “Yerim won’t suspect anything unless she thinks getting married is going to make me less of a workaholic than I already am.”

 

//

 

Kim Yerim arrives by two in the afternoon. The youngest Kim is dressed to the nines. She looks straight out of a magazine, a French beret crisp atop her head and skinny black pumps strapped to her mile-long legs. The girl is no doubt a pretty face. Being a Kim, Yerim sure does make an entrance.

 

Jongin watches his sister struggle with her bulky luggage and simply makes no attempt to help her out. Luckily, Kyungsoo comes scrambling out of the kitchen and lends a hand to his sister-in-law.

 

“You married your secretary?” The lady sounds unimpressed but still mouths a mannered ‘thank you’ to Kyungsoo. The brunet helps the girl roll her suitcases into the guest room she would be staying in.

 

“He’s pretty, if that helps,” The youngest Kim circles around Kyungsoo’s petite frame and examines her brother-in-law’s face closely. “Anyway, I’m Katy Kim.” The girl extends a hand and throws in a skittish smile, “And I do think you've got a horrible taste in men for marrying my brother.”

 

 _Charming._ Kyungsoo thinks. Genes do run in this entire family.

 

The three sit down for a late lunch. Jongin is glued to his laptop. The man is reading emails from the corporate account. Annoyed, Yerim stabs a fork into her salad. She glowers at her workaholic brother. “You got to do something about him,” The young lady huffs as she chews on her tomatoes, “If Mama sees this at the dinner table, she would throw him out.”

 

“It’s not nice to badmouth a man who is feeding hundreds of people out there, Kat.” The mogul glares up from his inbox before reaching over to steal an olive from his sister’s greek salad. “Besides, you’re staying at my house. Be a nice guest, lil sis.”

 

“Whatever,” The girl sticks a tongue out playfully. Kyungsoo offers her dessert but the youngest Kim waves him off politely saying she has a shoot with Vogue Korea early next morning.

 

They relocate to the living room. Yerim whips out her recent cover of Harper’s Bazaar and tosses it onto one of Jongin’s bookshelves. Kyungsoo, wary that she might break a glass or two, takes a closer look and realises the entire rack is decorated with tons of high-end magazines.

 

“Jongin used to be the poster boy,” Yerim says next to Kyungsoo with a smug look on her face, “That is until I came along and stole the spotlight. I mean, who wouldn’t fall for this gorgeousness?” She flips her hair and bats her lashes. The brunet laughs softly under his breath at her diva demeanour.

 

Kyungsoo picks out an Esquire, a cover Kim Jongin did four years ago when he took on his CEO internship. The man was clad in a starched white dress shirt, sleeves bunched up his forearms. He is staring into the camera with a teasing bite on his hand, showing off the gleaming watch on his wrist. The secretary remembers running late to the shoot with four different types of flavoured lattes in his hands because his boss couldn’t afford to run low on caffeine.

 

Next is a Cosmopolitan China shoot with the rest of the Kim siblings a year ago, a schedule which Kyungsoo skipped out on because he was down with flu. The cover is titled in bold, ‘Meet the 21st Century Aristocrats: The Kims Edition’.

 

Yerim was dolled up in a glittery crop top with a tulle skirt belted to her waist. She sat on the arm of a chair where Minseok was seated in a checkered suit, taking the centre of the frame as the eldest. Joonmyun was standing behind the two, looking suave in his pinstripe suit. He wrapped an arm around Jongin who had the first three buttons of his shirt popped, blazer slung over his shoulders. And of course, the man channelled his signature smouldering grin into the lens.

 

“It’s only because you pursued to be a pro model honey,” Jongin tosses a cushion at his sister. “Guess what? Pretty hurts but the truth hurts harder, lil sis.” Yerim lunges for her brother and the girl ends up breaking a nail.

 

Kyungsoo places the magazines back on the shelves. He watches the siblings’ banter with a fond smile. He has never really seen Kim Jongin that carefree around a woman, given they usually approach him only for his looks and money.

 

“Bet you guys have pet names for each other,” Yerim speaks over her mud mask, “Let me guess, does Jongin ask you to call him ‘daddy’?” Kyungsoo chokes on his unsalted chips. The mogul on the other hand almost spills his third cup of coffee. “Shut up kid,” Jongin hisses from his workspace, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, I do know,” Yerim singsongs. Mischief glints in her brown eyes when she adds, “I mean Kyungsoo needs to know a tip or two about what his hubby’s bedroom kinks are, am I right dear brother-in-law?” Kyungsoo blushes heavily.

 

“Fuck off brat,” The executive grouses over his paperwork, “Leave Soo alone.”

 

“Soo eh? Is that pretty face’s pet name?”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.”

 

“Lame. How about you? What do you call my brother if he isn’t your daddy?”

 

Kyungsoo wants to dig a hole and watches it swallow him up. He doesn’t plan to address the CEO anything more than ‘Sir’ or just ‘Jongin’. He sends an SOS to the executive but Yerim is currently right up in his face, demanding nothing short of satisfactory for an answer.

 

“J-Jonginnie…” Kyungsoo trips on his words. His voice falters as he gauges the reaction on his boss’s face who is seated a few feet away.

 

“Boring!” Yerim rolls her eyes, “I thought you would be more hipster than Minseok and Jongdae but eww, you guys are less cheesy and totally not cool at all.”

 

“We’re adults, lil sis.”

 

“Is that so? Stay boring, my dear brother.”

 

//

 

Seoul-it-girl decides to skip dinner. She dives straight into bed after seven but Jongin bets his sister would be up marathoning Netflix late into the night. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo heads for the shower. He doesn’t really like the idea of sharing the bathroom with the CEO. He definitely would not appreciate Jongin catching him naked.

 

The younger man steps out of the shower a few minutes later. His boss is in the room. The man is rifling through his drawers for towels. Kim Jongin strides over to the brunet. Kyungsoo squirms when the man sniffs his neck. “You smell like peaches,” Jongin states as a matter of fact.

 

The brunet squeaks at their proximity. He tugs his bathrobe closer to his body but he doesn’t move away. The executive ruffles his wet locks with a lazy grin. “Cute.” Kyungsoo finds his feet glued to the floor. _Wait...did Kim Jongin just called him cute?_

 

Wary, Kyungsoo races over to the walk-in-closet and hastily clothes himself before Jongin steps out of the shower. “Are you sure about camping in the study—” Do Kyungsoo quickly retracts his words because baby Kim is half-naked, clad thinly in his customary lounge pants.

 

“You’re staring, Do Kyungsoo.” Kim Jongin drawls. He leans against the mirror in his six feet tall glory. His hair is wet and brushed back. Water drips down his chiselled chest. Kyungsoo swallows thickly.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Jongin teases. Ears red and neck pinked, Kyungsoo squeaks out an apology and quickly tears his eyes away. He then scrambles his way out of the closet but the executive catches him by his arm. The older man drops a towel on his head and simply states, “Your hair is still wet.”

 

Kyungsoo proceeds to trip over the CEO’s feet because he is clearly distracted by the sight of Jongin’s ripped body. “I-I can do it myself…” The brunet voices but Jongin insists. The older man sits him on the bed. He then takes the towel to dry Kyungsoo’s wet hair.

 

Jongin’s hands massage his scalp gently. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo squeaks meekly when he draws back the towel covering his eyes. He doesn’t expect Jongin to be right in front of him. Their noses are a hairbreadth away, almost brushing against each other.

 

Their eyes click instantly. Jongin’s gaze settles on Kyungsoo's pursed lips. The man stares at them intently. The air around them grows hotter but the bubble bursts sooner. The young Kim breaks away first with a clearing of his throat. “I’ll be in the study,” His boss waves him off, walking out of the room. “Goodnight, Soo.”

 

//

 

The young Kim runs into his sister fishing food out of the fridge. Jongin snickers knowingly. The girl can’t resist herself when it comes to his stash of ice cream.

 

“Working late again? Even at home?”

 

“Says the one who keeps sneaking food when she is on a diet.”

 

“Fuck off. At least I know how to enjoy myself. Poor Kyungsoo, he is going to have to spend his life miserably with someone who is married to his work.”

 

“Now you’re preaching? Oh my, you’ve grown up after all lil sis.”

 

Yerim flashes him a middle finger before she retreats into her room with a tub of Häagen-Dazs in hand. “Be nice to Kyungsoo,” The girl is halfway licking the treat off her spoon like a five-year-old when she says, “He seems quite a keeper. I like him.”

 

It’s two in the morning when Jongin walks into the kitchen for a glass of water. His neck and back are stiff and sore from being out on his armchair for hours. He is tired. Sadly, sleep doesn’t come to him easily.

 

Jongin decides to check on the younger man. The businessman pads into his room, expecting to see Kyungsoo tucked into bed. Instead, the brunet is found passed out on the couch on the other side of the room. The younger male has curled into himself like a fetus and is snoring softly in sleep.

 

The young Kim’s heart twitches weirdly at the sight but he brushes it off.

 

Jongin tiptoes towards the sleeping man. He bends down and hooks an arm around Kyungsoo’s back and the other under his knees. The man hoists his sleeping husband up gently before depositing him over to bed. Kyungsoo shifts in his arms. He nuzzles his nose into the front of Jongin’s chest and sighs in content at the warmth.

 

Drowsy with sleep, Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open slowly when he feels a body pressed to his back. A solid arm is curled around his torso and a face is buried in the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo could smell the minty scent of aftershave. “Go back to sleep,” The deep voice lulls. The younger man recognises the familiarity that is Kim Jongin but Kyungsoo is too tired to move away. Eventually, he falls back into sleep.

 

//

 

“Jong, I think I’m going to crash at Sooyoung’s place for today—” Yerim swings the door open to her brother’s study but the man isn’t there. She quirks a brow. Kim Jongin is someone who usually ends up sleeping in his office if his work keeps him up all night.

 

The girl quickly figures out where her brother might be. She peeks her head into the master bedroom which is surprisingly unlocked. Yerim finds the couple tangled in the sheets, snoring soundly in each other’s arms.

 

The youngest Kim smiles to herself before she snaps a shot and sends it over to their family group chat. Madame Kim instantly gushes a reply with a heart emoji. The eldest Kim grumbles from his sleep. Minseok tells his little sister to shut up and leave them alone. _For fuck’s sake,_ he texts back, _it’s only eight in the morning on a fucking Sunday!_

_Married life,_ the young lady thinks as she heaves her suitcase into the trunk of the cab, _it isn’t that bad after all._

//

 

Things become awkward between the two of them after that night. Both decided not to bring it up. Kyungsoo moves back to the guest room right after Yerim left. Their lives go on as before.

 

Busy schedules keep them apart. Jongin is left to deal with the investors while Kyungsoo finalises the preparations for the inauguration ceremony. Seungwan fills in the secretary post in meantime. The girl is overjoyed when she hears that she would become the next Head Secretary.

 

It is down to two weeks before the inauguration when Kim Jongin is forced to fly over to Hong Kong. An emergency issue has popped up over their local branch there.

 

Usually, Minseok would handle those affairs over the east side but the man is saddled with family responsibilities. Little Jongdeok has fallen sick with a bad flu. Joonmyun had flown back to Japan. He would only be available on the eve of the inauguration. It all leaves to none other than the young Kim to fill in the place for this sudden trip.

 

Three months are coming to an end. It dawns on Kyungsoo that this would be the very last business trip he is accompanying the CEO as his secretary.

 

The flight is boring. The CEO is stuck on his laptop replying emails while Kyungsoo meticulously rechecks their proposals, contracts and reaffirms their accommodation by his side.

 

Minseok has ordered them a suite but Kyungsoo is told to cancel the reservations. Kyungsoo insists on Jongin getting deluxe but the man waves him off saying there is no need for unnecessary expenses. In the end, they decide to get the usual—two standard rooms, adjacent to each other.

 

By the time they check into the hotel, Jongin is down with a minor headache. Kyungsoo sifts through his bag for Tylenol but Jongin refuses, saying he will sleep it through. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _sir_.” The word slips out from Kyungsoo’s mouth like a habit. Jongin doesn’t bother to correct him.

 

//

 

Morning finds Kim Jongin fresh and ready in his suit. Kyungsoo is relieved that the man has recovered nicely. The meeting starts sharply at ten. It has been seven years but the CEO never ceases to amaze Kyungsoo with the way he carries himself. Kyungsoo watches with admiration in his eyes—the way Kim Jongin works his magic through the negotiation and leaves their clients impressed.

 

The secretary returns to the conference room after he has seen the clients out. “This went faster than expected,” Jongin stretches in his chair. He is pleased that the meeting concluded smoothly.

 

It's eleven thirty when they leave the conference room. Kyungsoo’s stomach grumbles. “Looks like someone is hungry,” The mogul chuckles, “Let’s go grab some food, shall we?

 

The two end up getting lunch at a Michelin restaurant recommended by Sehun who happens to be abroad for a campaign shoot. It turns into an impromptu date. The younger man quietly allows himself to get spoiled, having Kim Jongin pile all sorts of Hong Kong delicacies onto his plate.

 

At one point, the CEO fetches a dumpling with his chopsticks and holds it near Kyungsoo’s lips. The secretary stares dumbly at first, at a loss of what to do. “Are you going to make me do this the whole day?” Jongin tips the dumpling closer to the other’s mouth, eyes glinting with amusement.

 

Embarrassed, Kyungsoo quickly takes a bite and turns away. He suddenly feels hot under the collar. The brunet chokes out a soft ‘thank you’ to which Jongin rescues him with a glass of water.

 

“We have two free days, given that the deal closes by tomorrow,” Jongin eyes the schedule off his secretary’s tablet. He then leans over and thumbs the sauce off Kyungsoo’s lips. A boyish grin plays on the mogul’s lips when he asks, “So, where do you want to go?”

 

Lucky for them, they have the rest of the evening off. Jongin suggests they look around Tsim Sha Tsui for the night. They return to the hotel and trade their stuffy suits into casual outwear before heading out.

 

The two men walk along the busy streets. The shopping and nightlife district is filled with crowds of people, locals and tourists alike.

 

Kim Jongin notices that for every step he takes, Kyungsoo takes one behind him. The younger man is never ahead of him as he quietly follows along at the back, doll-like eyes staring at the eclectic local shops in wonder.

 

The older man slows to a stop. Kyungsoo follows. This time, Jongin looks over the shoulder with questioning eyes. “Why do you keep lagging behind?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir—” Kyungsoo falters when the young magnate quirks a brow at him, “I mean, Jongin.”

 

“Do you hate being near me or something?”

 

“Of course not!” Kyungsoo exclaims nervously. “As a secretary, I’m just used to walking behind you. It’s a force of habit, given that I’ve been doing this for the past seven years.” Kyungsoo answers with a flustered smile. Jongin feels bad because he is probably making the younger uncomfortable again.

 

The CEO doesn’t say anything after. Instead, he reaches his hand out, grabs ahold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and hauls the younger male right to his side.

 

“Don’t walk behind me,” The man says, “Don’t walk in front of me.” Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo. “Just walk beside me.” He then slowly puts Kyungsoo’s hand in his and laces their fingers together. “This,” Their feet stand side by side, “Is just right where you need to be.”

 

//

 

They close the deal first thing in the morning. Minseok conveys them his gratitude through an email, promising a dinner when they return to Seoul.

 

Jongin decides that their tour of Hong Kong begins after their lunch. Sehun meets up with them by noon at a local eatery. “Hey, Mr and Mrs Kim!” The model waves them over to their seats excitedly. The mogul grates at Sehun for being a loud mouth but he breaks into a grin when his best friend pulls him in for a hug.

 

“I would love to tour you guys around the city but I’m heading back in an hour,” The young Oh grumbles about his flight. Jongin waves him off saying they would do fine by themselves. Kyungsoo wishes he has been more prepared. He prays that the brochure he has picked up from the airport would keep them entertained for the next two days.

 

“Scrap that thing,” Kim Jongin says first thing when they head back out of their hotel. The brochure is ripped from the secretary’s hands and is tossed into a nearby bin. “Relax, I know my way around here,” Jongin’s smile is untrusting but Kyungsoo knows better than to spoil the other’s good mood.

 

Jongin brings him first to The Peak. Usually, it would be scorching hot in the afternoon but the weather is kind to them. The air is slightly chilly, due to the light drizzle outside. Kyungsoo thinks the temperature at the summit is just right—not too hot or cold.

 

When the younger man tears his eyes away from the metropolis, he spots Kim Jongin resting against the railings. A serene smile graces the mogul's lips as he lets the wind caress his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. Seven long years. Yet, this is the first time he sees the man unguarded, raw and genuine.

 

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo is jolted out of his thoughts when a hand finds his own. When he looks up, Jongin is right next to him. Kyungsoo hides his smile as they walk side by side down the hill.

 

The heat comes back to them in the district of Mong Kok. Jongin is still holding his hands. He holds on tighter as they jostle through the flock of tourists. I don’t want to lose you in the crowd. Jongin’s eyes speak and Kyungsoo tries to fight down the blush on his cheeks.

 

By four in the evening, Jongin takes them to a dessert place. Kyungsoo bites into an egg tart and tries not to moan at the sweetness exploding in his mouth. Beside him, the young Kim fishes out a handkerchief and dabs away the crumb from the younger male’s lips.

 

Kyungsoo stops chewing for a second. Their eyes meet. His heart thuds louder against his ribcage. Alas, the magic is broken when a car honks by outside.

 

“Wait here and don’t go anywhere,” Jongin stops by an alleyway, saying he wants to drop in on an old friend. It turns out to be a small craft store an acquaintance owns. The young magnate is well aware of his secretary’s phobia when it comes to back alleys so he heads in alone, leaving Kyungsoo at the mouth of the lane.

 

Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn in an hour. Soon, it is drizzling again. Raindrops tap onto Kyungsoo's nose lightly. The rain grows heavier. He retreats under the roof of an old run down shop. Rain splatters on the pavement. The wind blows harder. The rain splashes into the roof. Kyungsoo backs away as the water continues to spray at his face but there is only so much space behind him.

 

He phones their driver but the man is stranded in the traffic. Kyungsoo curses his luck. Soon, water makes its way into his boots. His socks are wet and his feet turn cold. Kyungsoo eyes the cafe opposite. He could take shelter there. The younger man decides to brave the rain and cross the street.

 

Jongin’s words stop him. Right, the man has asked him to wait in place. This is not the first time Kim Jongin has made this kind of request. Kyungsoo recalls the incident in France. Jongin lost him in the crowd that day. He remembers the CEO railing at him for not listening to him. For not waiting for him where he left Kyungsoo to be.

 

The secretary decides it’s best to remain where he is told.

 

//

 

Jongin loses track of time. By the time he steps out of the store, it is raining cats and dogs outside. Kyungsoo. The young magnate hopes Kyungsoo would not be stupid enough to stay out in the rain. He borrows an umbrella from his friend before rushing out.

 

_Fuck._

 

Kyungsoo is indeed stupid.

 

The secretary is exactly where Jongin left him. The younger man resembles a sewer rat. He is shivering out in the cold, arms wrapped around himself. Jongin hurries over to the other. He quickly pulls the younger under the umbrella.

 

“J-Jongin—”

 

“It’s fucking raining!” The CEO snaps, “Why the fuck are you still out in the rain?” Kyungsoo flinches. “Y-You told me to stay here,” He musters up his voice. “Seriously! For once, can you not take me for word by word?” The older man lashes at him, fuming. “Tell me, are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you think—”

 

A slap resounds across Jongin’s cheeks. When he turns back, Kyungsoo is breaking into tears. “You!” Anger flashes across the mogul’s eyes. “How dare you—”

 

“Fuck off, Jongin!” Kyungsoo cuts him off. The younger man stares daggers at him. “The last time I acted upon myself, you told me off, saying a subordinate should never question his boss. Remember the office ethics? That’s what you fucking said to me!”

 

The secretary wipes his tears away furiously. He couldn’t tell if he is shaking in anger or the cold. “Just because you are up there, it doesn’t mean you could treat me however you want! Go on, fire me! I don’t give a fuck about what you think anymore!”

 

“Kyungsoo…”

 

“You never spare a thought for anyone. You never care—” Lips slam against Kyungsoo’s own. The younger’s eyes widen in shock. Kim Jongin is kissing him. Kim fucking Jongin. Grasping what little sanity left in him, Kyungsoo jerks away. Unabated, the young Kim seizes him back. This time, the CEO crushes their bodies together and kisses Kyungsoo harder.

 

It bruises him. Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s hands. Everything that is Jongin. A tear slips from Kyungsoo’s eyes. His mouth is pressed against the other’s, close and unmoving. Jongin doesn’t give up. Instead, he bites down on the younger’s bottom lip. Kyungsoo gasps at the pain. Jongin slips his tongue in. He sighs into the younger’s mouth. Everything feels just like he has expected. Soft. Sweet. Saving.

 

Kyungsoo fights the last battle. One he doesn’t win. His body shoves against Jongin but his heart pulls towards Jongin. Soon, he caves in. Kyungsoo melts into the kiss. He fists the executive's shirt and pulls him closer.

 

The umbrella falls from Jongin’s hands. He curls his hand around the brunet’s nape. The older man cups Kyungsoo’s face and aligns their mouths properly. This time, their lips meet heatedly, hungrily and willingly. Rain kisses them. Kim Jongin kisses harder.

 

* * *

 

  
**제3화: This Fate that We Share**

 

It is hard to text with Kyungsoo on his lap. Jongin pushes back their morning flight. Once sent, the man drops the phone. He turns back to the temptress on his lap. Jongin grips those plush thighs, wanting and waiting. Do Kyungsoo is indeed a test from God.

 

The two stumble into Jongin’s hotel room. They are soaked in rain. Their bodies are soaked and feverish. The young magnate kicks the door shut with his leg. Wasting no time, he presses Kyungsoo up against the wall and tastes his lips again. The brunet instantly wraps his legs around the mogul’s waist. Delirious, the younger male moans into their scorching kiss.

 

“O-Off,” Kyungsoo gasps against the CEO’s jaw. He tugs at the man’s shirt. A button pops open. Jongin unlatches himself from the younger’s lips. He fumbles with the rest of the buttons. Impatient, the executive rips his shirt off his body. Kyungsoo rests his fingers against the other’s chiselled chest. Kim Jongin is indeed a work of art.

 

“Done staring?” Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo blushes, “Looks like we need to get these off you.” He kisses the curve of Kyungsoo’s neck while his hands peel the shirt off the younger male. Jongin works Kyungsoo out of his belt and pants. He then lifts the smaller into his arms and carries him to bed.

 

The younger lies bare on his sheets. Kyungsoo’s lips are red and swollen. His pretty brown eyes are blown wide with lust. His chest heaves up and down as the older kisses down his torso. “Gorgeous,” Jongin’s lips ghosts over Kyungsoo's navel. His teeth nip at his flushed skin lightly.

 

When Jongin dips his head down to tongue at his belly button, Kyungsoo mewls into the sheets. Hands trail down south but they soon stray off the path to his hips. “What’s this?” Jongin thumbs an old scar. Kyungsoo winces out of habit. He shies away from the touch.

 

At that moment, everything comes running back to him. The heavy stench of alcohol. Rough hands. Unwanted touches. Most of all, his own screams.

 

“Who did this to you?” The older demands. The pad of his thumb brushes against the scar. This time, Kyungsoo recoils from his touch. The younger yanks the sheets over and covers himself hastily.

 

“Soo…” Jongin calls out softly.

 

Tears well up in the brunet’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo chokes back a sob. “I’m used, Jongin. I’ve been touched. I’m disgusting—”

 

His words are cut off when the older pulls him into his arms. The touch should have repulsed him but Kyungsoo finds himself sobbing into Jongin’s chest. The man smells nothing like those drunkards. In fact, Jongin reminds him of a forest. The scent of musk and sandalwood. In Jongin’s arms, he feels safe.

 

His tears soak into the man’s shirt but Kyungsoo could care less. Jongin doesn’t say anything to him. Instead, he cradles Kyungsoo close to his chest and holds him dearly. Calloused fingers card through his hair gently. Kyungsoo buries himself into the crook of Jongin’s neck and sobs his heart out. The walls he builds around himself begin to crumble and fall.

 

When his cries finally die down, Jongin palms his cheeks and thumbs the tears away from under his eyes. Eyes closed, Kyungsoo feels a tender press of lips on his forehead. “You don't have to tell me anything,” The older man says, “Not until you are ready.”

 

Jongin lies him back down on the sheets carefully. “Take a rest,” The executive pulls the covers over him. He leaves another kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. “Don’t go,” The brunet calls out to him. Fingers clutch onto Jongin’s wrist. “Stay,” Kyungsoo croaks, “Please.”

 

Not wanting to upset Kyungsoo, the young Kim slips himself under the covers. Once settled in, the brunet scoots over and lies his head onto Jongin’s chest. The CEO curls an arm around the younger’s waist. He slots his digits into Kyungsoo’s own ones. He then brings their joined fingers to his lips and kisses on them.

 

“I’ve never really told you why I have a phobia of alleys. It happened when I was eighteen,” Kyungsoo speaks after a while, “I was sent to a boarding school in the UK.” Jongin runs a soothing hand down the younger's back. “Don’t force yourself,” He kisses into Kyungsoo’s hair, “You don’t have to—”

 

“No, I want to,” Kyungsoo sounds resolute, “It’s been an awfully long time. I’ve never got a chance to let this out. If I don’t do this now, I don’t know when I will.” He looks up at Jongin who is watching him with understanding eyes. Kyungsoo gives the other a weak yet sure smile. “Besides, I trust you.”

 

“I was walking home from school. I opted for a shorter route. I cut through the alley. The only thing on my mind was to get home fast,” Kyungsoo continues, “It backfires. Frat boys. Three of them. They were heavily drunk. I told myself not to pay them any mind and to head straight for the exit.”

 

Jongin’s arms curl tighter around the small of the brunet’s back. “They approached me. I recognised one of them. A jock from my class. He had a pocket knife in his hands,” Kyungsoo croaks, “At first, I was ready to surrender my wallet. I didn't want to get mugged. That guy walked up right towards me. I didn't like the smile on him.”

 

“I tossed him my wallet. Even my watch. He didn't take them,” Kyungsoo inhales sharply, “Instead, he motioned the remaining two over. His lackeys caught my wrists and pinned me up against the walls.”

 

Kyungsoo shivers in Jongin's hold. His heart throbs at the painful memory. “I -I-I struggled to break free. I couldn't. They were too strong. His hands reached for my trousers…he…” Tears pool around his eyes again. “He tried to take me. I wanted to get away so bad.” Kyungsoo recalls thrashing about in their arms. He even spat at those bastards. “I couldn't. I screamed for help. He was pissed. He tore the zip and stripped the pants off me.”

 

His shoulders tremble as he cries. “I kicked him in the knees. He stumbled back for a few seconds. I wrestled my way out from the other two but they dragged me back. The jock ripped my shirt apart. He brought the knife to my hips. The next thing I know, there was blood. My blood.”

 

“Those motherfuckers,” Jongin clenches his jaw. He gathers Kyungsoo securely to his chest. “I would kill them with my bare hands—”

 

“Someone got to them,” Kyungsoo swallows thickly, “I heard a roar of a motorcycle. The bike swerved straight into the lane. I didn't see the man’s face under that helmet. He headed right towards those bastards. They ran off. The man picked me up from the ground. He covered me with his jacket. I was too tired by then. I passed out.”

 

“What happened to you after that?” The young Kim’s eyes are full of concern. “When I came to, I was in a hospital. The man. He was gone,” Kyungsoo’s voice brims with curiosity, “The only thing left of him is that jacket. I tried to find him but the man was good as gone. It has been years. I had yet to thank him.”

 

“Is it a letterman jacket?”

 

“It is. A dark blue Yankees. I still have it at home.”

 

“With the number ‘88’ on the back?”

 

“How did you know—”

 

“One of the buttons is missing. The collars are bleached. Kai is inked on the sleeves.”

 

“You...how...where did you know all of these, Jongin?”

 

“It has been eleven years,” The CEO voices in incredulity, “First year at UCL. I got the jacket from an orientation. That day was the last day I saw it.”

 

Shell-shocked, Kyungsoo sits up instantly. He rubs his eyes dry with the heels of his palms. In place of tears, disbelief sits on his face. “Don’t tell me,” He bites back in realisation, “The man...he was you?”

 

“It’s also a story I never told anyone,” The young mogul discloses, “That I saved a boy in London. You were this fragile thing. You bled as I held you in my arms. I followed you to the hospital. Your hands...they were so cold.”

 

Kyungsoo stares wide-eyed upon the revelation.

 

“You were so different back then. You had glasses. They were broken during the incident. Your hair was dark as the night. Your cheeks were fuller,” The older man recalls every detail, “You were beautiful the day I saw you.”

 

Jongin shifts closer. He extends a hand to which Kyungsoo leans in. The brunet presses his cheek into the awaiting palm. Tears make their way down his face. This time, they are out of joy and relief. “Do Kyungsoo,” The older man spells out his name fondly, “I can’t believe we meet again.”

 

Slowly, their lips touch. Tender hands cradle the mogul’s jaw. They slide up into his hair. Kyungsoo’s fingers card through his midnight locks in gentle strokes. Jongin winds his hand around the younger man’s neck like an anchor as he kisses deeply. He can taste salt on those plump lips. Kyungsoo reminds him of the ocean. The smell of the sea. The sound of waves crashing against the shore.

 

They break away when their lungs start to burn. The mogul reclines the younger back on the sheets. “I want you,” Jongin says resolutely, “Let me show you.” The older man’s eyes are sincere and imploring. They draw Kyungsoo in. Breathless, the brunet consents with a nod. He also wants the man as much.

 

Lips graze his inner thighs. A mouth sucks on them persistently, marking them. The act distracts Kyungsoo from the fingers prodding at his entrance. A digit slips in. Another follows. Jongin’s fingers were thick and long. They scissor him out nice and slowly.

 

Just when he thinks he can’t get more stretched, a tongue darts in. His body jerks up in response. Kyungsoo moans into the back of his hands. The wet muscle tongues him out at a tortuous pace. Hot and slick, Jongin sucks on his puckered rim hungrily. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Kyungsoo’s back arches off the sheets when the tongue licks past his walls and dips right into his heated core.

 

Jongin withdraws himself after. He pries Kyungsoo’s hands off his mouth. “I want to hear you,” The mogul thumbs those drooling lips, “Let it all out,” Kyungsoo responds with a breathy moan. The fingers are curled deep inside him. They pulsate against his core. His own cock is leaking hard with precum on his stomach, throbbing and needing.

 

Kyungsoo pulls the older man down to his face and kisses him hungrily. He could taste himself on Jongin’s lips. He gasps into the mogul’s mouth when the latter retracts his fingers from his hole.

 

“Fuck, you are so wet,” Jongin groans into the kiss. The older man unbuckles his pants. His dick springs out, hot and heavy between his legs. He gives his member a few tugs before reaching out for a bottle of scented oil on the table. Impatient, the CEO lathers himself up in sloppy strokes.

 

“I will be gentle,” Jongin promises. He pecks Kyungsoo on his lids gingerly. He aligns his cock against the fluttering hole. He tips the length in slowly and carefully. The younger man gasps at the intrusion below. The mogul shushes Kyungsoo and kisses him on his sweat-sheened forehead.

 

“More,” Kyungsoo keens as he adjusts to Jongin’s thickness. It breaks the last restraint the mogul has on himself. A growl is ripped from his throat. He pushes his cock all the way in. Soon, his length is buried to the hilt. He groans as the tightness engulfs him. It is a snug fit. Jongin relishes in the way the younger man clenches around him.

 

On the other hand, Kyungsoo has never felt so full. The organ pulses inside him. Its girth is thick and huge. For a moment, he feels as if he is going to split in two. The older man peppers him with kisses to distract him from the pain. Eventually, Kyungsoo caves in and rasps out, “Move, Jongin. Please.”

 

The CEO rocks their bodies together. Jongin washes away the unwanted touches. Ones that have been haunting Kyungsoo for so long. His cock thrusts in and out slowly. He lets Kyungsoo set the pace, careful not to hurt him. It is the younger man’s first time after all.

 

“More,” Kyungsoo mewls. He bucks his hips up and thrusts up to meet Jongin. “I need more.” Knowing that the younger is comfortable around him, Jongin fastens the pace.

 

He draws Kyungsoo up into his lap. The brunet’s legs are spread wide, folded in half. The younger hooks his ankles around the mogul's waist. His petite body jerks forward with every snap of Jongin’s hips.

 

The pain quickly subsides into pleasure. Kyungsoo moans into the crook of the older man's neck. He drags his nails along the broadness of Jongin's back. He marks the man possessively.

 

They pick up a rhythm. Jongin pounds into Kyungsoo hard enough to make his eyes roll to the back of his head. His own cock is bouncing wildly on his belly, desperate for release.

 

Both ride out their high. The older man tips out for the last time before he slams back in. His cock rams deeper. Its head nudges a sweet spot in Kyungsoo. The brunet screams in pleasure. Jongin, aware of his finding, plunges further in. His cock thrusts against Kyungsoo's prostate mercilessly. Delirious, the younger man clings tight onto the other's biceps as a string of loud moans escape his lips.

 

Kyungsoo’s toes curl in pleasure as he comes untouched. Ropes of white spurt between their stomachs, hot and sticky on their skins. Jongin follows closely as he spills his load inside. Kyungsoo is still clenching around him and Jongin groans at the delightful sensation. He is about to pull out but Kyungsoo stops him.

 

Gradually, the two of them descends from their high. Jongin collapses onto the younger man. He lies there on the brunet's chest, tired and spent. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through the other's sweaty locks. He hums contentedly at the cock softening inside him.

 

“You saved me,” Kyungsoo kisses into the man’s hair. Beside him, Jongin sleeps soundly. The mogul's soft snores are calming, unlike Kyungsoo's thudding heartbeats. They lull him into a restless sleep.

 

_“There’s someone ten years ago,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun, “And I think I’m in love with him.”_

 

 

* * *

 

  
**제4화: 100 Days My CEO**

 

With the inauguration ceremony a few days away, Kyungsoo spends the majority of his time clearing out his desk and touching up the last minute preparations. He still accompanies Kim Jongin around, thanks to Seungwan who says she learn better on the go.

 

The secretary no longer tags behind the CEO. It is a sight to behold, the employees exaggerate. It is not every day one witnesses the two walking side by side. Their shoulders brush against each other sometimes. Unknowingly, Jongin’s hands graze Kyungsoo's own ones. At rare times, they would hook their pinkies together. The two would then look away and pretend as if nothing happened.

 

Moments like these, Kyungsoo would smile to himself. His heart flutters at every single thing Jongin does for him. He is falling in love, if not deeper. And it is scary how much he is aware of it.

 

“We will call for one last rehearsal after lunch,” Kyungsoo notifies the event planner. The staff scurry around the convention hall. They are kept busy with their own tasks. It is an important night after all. The prestigious enterprise of South Korea is welcoming its new leader after many decades. Nothing must be short of perfection for the young CEO in claiming his rightful post.

 

Speaking of the man, Kim Jongin is missing the entire morning. The last time Kyungsoo sights him is in their shared bed. The brunet remembers singing a lullaby and coaxing the older man to sleep. He wants to ease Jongin of the worries before the big day. He hopes he did.

 

Kyungsoo's phone rings.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Hey, how is my princess doing?”

 

“I told you not to call me that.”

 

“I know. You are cute when you whine. So, I’ll keep doing that.”

 

“Please spare me,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but the smile stays on his lips, “Where have you been all morning?”

 

“With the Parks. Baekhyun is throwing a fit because I spilled wine onto my inauguration suit.”

 

“Seriously! You only have fours hours until the ceremony. Will you please stop acting like a child?”

 

“Noted,” Jongin chuckles over the line. There is a lapse in his voice before the man speaks again. This time, Kyungsoo can picture the longing on the other’s face. “I miss you, Soo.”

 

“Me too…” Kyungsoo hates that he sounds cheesy.

 

“Soo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you—”

 

“Secretary Do! You are needed over at the booth!” A call from the planner cuts the CEO’s words off.

 

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo doesn’t hear Jongin, “See you later Mr Kim.”

 

//

 

All eyes turn to the man of the evening. The young Kim looks dashing in his Dunhill three-piece. His dark eyes are striking against his charcoal locks. His head is held high. The man oozes charisma. Amid the crowd of elites, he seems almost untouchable.

 

“Welcome, Mr Kim.” Kyungsoo is breathless when he greets. Jongin acknowledges him with a captivating smile. The older man curls an arm around his husband and pecks him on the cheeks. “Evening, Soo.”

 

The flashes go off around them. Kyungsoo smiles into the blinding lights. Everything is so perfect that he forgets they are not real. Everything is so perfect that it hurts.

 

Kyungsoo has spent ten years pining on a stranger. His saviour. Now his boss. A perfect man in many’s eyes. A husband bound to him by a contract. At the end of the day, they are just playing pretend. Kyungsoo should have known that his feelings are at stake in the game. It is hard not to fall in love. Kim Jongin makes it harder not to.

 

He wonders how much his heart could break if Kim Jongin doesn't feel the same. There are tons of ‘what ifs’ on his mind. Kim Jongin could be taking this whole thing as all for naught. It pains him to think about it. God, Kyungsoo wishes he hasn't crossed the lines between them. But it is too late for that. Everything that leads up to now, he simply can’t throw it away. He can’t just take back his feelings.

 

He loves Kim Jongin, way more than he should.

 

//

 

The night deepens. Jongin is halfway into his inauguration speech. Elder Kim holds a proud smile on his face, so do the rest of the Kim clan. Joonmyun listens raptly opposite his father. Sehun is seated beside his lover. Minseok is sitting with their mother. Yerim appears bored next to Kyungsoo but she throws Kyungsoo a cheeky grin when their eyes meet.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongdae looks up from his baby. He notices the sweat trickling down Kyungsoo’s forehead. “The flowers,” Kyungsoo points to the roses, “They smell awful.” There is a dull throbbing at the back of his head. Kyungsoo swallows thickly. The urge to throw up is building up in his throat. Weirdly, he hasn’t touched anything on his plate yet.

 

Kyungsoo lurches forward. He almost falls out of his seat. The brunet quickly cups a palm over his mouth. “Excuse me,” He croaks weakly, “I need to go to the restroom.” He informs Jongdae who looks over to him worriedly. Jongdeok peers up him with curious eyes. Kyungsoo could barely mouth a ‘see you later’ before he makes a mad run for the washroom.

 

The sounds of retching fill one of the cubicles. Kyungsoo is found hunched over a toilet bowl. He throws up on nothing but air. There are tears in his eyes. The sick feeling in his stomach only grows stronger. Kyungsoo’s head is spinning. His vision turns blurry. Soon, he succumbs to darkness.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo fades in and fades out for a while. His head feels lightheaded but his eyes are heavy.

 

“Today is the best day of my life,” Kyungsoo hears a woman’s voice faintly. He could sense the excitement in her when she exclaims, “I can’t believe I am so blessed!”

 

“Please tone down your voice, Mother.” The deep voice sounds familiar. “He needs to rest. It’s not good for your grandchild if you tire Kyungsoo out.”

 

Kyungsoo? Him? Child?

 

Delirious, he forces his eyes open.

 

“Jongin?” His throats burns as the name rolls off his tongue.

 

“Soo,” The younger man feels a hand clasping his own. A face clears into view. “You’re awake!” The mogul cries out in relief. “God, you scared me for good there.” Jongin doesn't waste any time to pull the brunet into his arms. Kyungsoo tears up instantly. His hands. His touch. His scent. Kyungsoo burrows deeper into the warmth that is Kim Jongin.

 

“Jongdae found you,” The CEO explains, “You were unconscious on the restroom floor. I almost thought I lost you for good.” Jongin noses the younger man's hair lovingly. His heart twinges at the memory of the incident a decade ago. He swears he would never forgive himself if something happens to Kyungsoo.

 

“Congratulations to us,” Jongin kisses the wisps of Kyungsoo's hair. “We are going to be parents.” The brunet draws back from the CEO's arms. He looks up in surprise. “Parents?” Kyungsoo exhales disbelievingly. He is torn between laughing and crying out of sheer joy. “I am with child? Our child?”

 

Jongin nods firmly at him. He brushes the hair away from his lover's eyes. “You're two weeks pregnant, princess.” Having said, he leans in to kiss the younger man sweetly on the lips. God, he misses kissing Kyungsoo.

 

“I love you,” The CEO voices before he claims Kyungsoo's lips over and over again. Joy and relief wash over the brunet as he cries into the kiss. Kim Jongin loves him. He loves him back. More importantly, they are going to have a baby! Kyungsoo melts into the moment of euphoric bliss. The revelation feels very much a dream. Ah, what a day it had been!

 

* * *

 

**제5화: Everything is right with Secretary Do**

 

“You are a gorgeous being, aren't you?” Park Baekhyun fawns over the eight-months-old baby crawling on the floor. The little one looks up curiously. His eyes are wide open in wonder. A tongue darts out between his plush lips. His pudgy cheeks jiggle when he breaks into a toothless grin.

 

Baekhyun coos at the adorable sight. The boy is a carbon copy of Kim Jongin, if not for his milky skin and pretty brown eyes. The baby squeals in delight as he picks up a rattle from the floor. He waves the toy at his uncle but turns away when he hears a familiar voice.

 

“Kim Taeoh, don't put that thing in your mouth. It's dirty,” Kyungsoo descends down the stairs like a beautiful angel he is. The eight-month-old gurgles when he sees his father. He claps his hands excitedly and finally drops the rattle from his drooling mouth.

 

The brunet is clad in a white satin shirt. There are ribbons running down his back, tied into a pretty bow at his tailbone. His waist is cuffed to a fitting pair of dark grey slacks.

 

Baekhyun waddles over to his friend with his five-months-old belly. The pregnant male gushes over the younger man. “Looking good, Mama.” Kyungsoo's cheeks are dusted in pink. Baekhyun has painted his lips in pinkish nude, akin to the petals of a pink rose. The younger man looks lovely as the bride he is.

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo blushes as he picks his eight-months-old up. He thumbs the drool off his son's mouth. “I’m actually getting cold feet, Baek,” Kyungsoo nervously fans his cheeks. He then bounces his baby lightly in his arms to shake off the nerves. The tiny boy giggles at the action as he snuggles against his mother’s chest.

 

The toddler then fetches the flower crown from his uncle's hands. He places it on his mother who lowers his head for him to put on. “Well thank you too, Taeoh.” Kyungsoo kisses his son on his chubby cheeks. The baby squeals in response.

 

“It's about time,” Baekhyun reminds as he takes Taeoh from his friend. “Be nice to Uncle Baek, okay? He has a playmate for you in there.” Kyungsoo pinches the toddler on his nose before giving Baekhyun’s swollen belly a gentle pat.

 

_This life has twist and turns_

_But it's the sweetest mystery_

_When you're with me_

 

Petals rain on Kyungsoo as he steps onto the white carpet. Baekhyun's father does the honour of walking him down the aisle. Kyungsoo is grateful to the man for being a father figure to him in the past twenty years.

 

At the end of the aisle, Kyungsoo sees him.

 

It hasn't been easy. Not even since they actually got together. They have to annul their contract marriage shortly after. The truth is spilled and Jongin is scolded severely by his parents. Despite the drama, the elders do not think any less of Kyungsoo. They accept him into the Kim family with all their hearts.

 

Mrs Kim is overjoyed to carry another grandchild. She fusses over her new and pregnant son-in-law for the past nine months. Kyungsoo is thankful for all the attention lavished upon him.

 

Jongin proposes a proper marriage sometimes after Taeoh's birth. And here they are, celebrating the day of their lives. A new chapter for the three of them.

 

From the day the two met in the alley, the day when Kyungsoo knocks the door to Jongin’s office for the first time to this very day where they stand side by side at the end of the aisle. Kyungsoo’s heart swells at the sight of the man holding his hands in the grace of God.

 

“Do you, Do Kyungsoo, take this man as your husband?”

 

He looks over to Jongin. “You look so beautiful,” The older man mouths to him. He has tears in his eyes. Chuckling, Kyungsoo reaches over and brushes them away.

 

He squeezes their joined hands. This is it. Now or Never.

 

“I do,” Kyungsoo says, eyes unwavering, right before Jongin takes his face in his hands and crashes his lips against his own, sealing their vows with a lasting kiss.

 

Kim Kyungsoo. He likes the ring of that.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind all the cliches:)


End file.
